marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Clubs
Public and Private Public If a club is public, it means anyone can join it, without needing an invite. The five largest clubs on Marapets are all public. One advantage with public clubs is that a member can have a look around and decide if a club is worth joining, without having to wait for a club member to send them an invite. There are several disadvantages to a club being private. Among the disadvantages are: *Members are easily able to join, claim a club prize, and then immediately leave *Club members have less control over who is allowed to be a member Private If a club is private, in order to become a member, another club member must send an invite to the member wishing to join. Many clubs like to restrict who is able to join, whether it is because they only want "experienced" Marapets players, players over a certain age, or perhaps simply to try to stop people who join just for the prizes. Once a person has received an invite to a private club, they are able to join, even if they became a member and subsequently left. There are advantages and disadvantages to private clubs. Among the advantages are: *Club members have much more control over who can and cannot join *It makes it harder for players who join simply to claim club prizes Among the disadvantages are: *Players must receive an invite from a club member. This means they may have to wait longer to join, and they may lose interest and find another club *Private clubs and their members are sometimes seen as "snobby" by some players, though this is not usually the case What Clubs Do Clubs allow fellow club members to talk to each other, in a similar way to forums. Most clubs host quizzes, where a question must be answered correctly in order to win an item. Some clubs have a club shop, which allows members to buy items from it like in a usershop, usually for a significant discount. Club members can also create "Club Member Only" auctions, where only fellow members can bid. Again, this is usually done at a discounted rate. As well as the default feature that clubs can offer, most clubs have competitions and games of all shapes and sizes. These can vary from drawing competitions to guess the item games, and all sorts in between. Prizes may vary, depending on who is running the activity, or how much money is in the club till. POTM (Pet of the Month), MOTM (Member of the Month) and DOTM (Donator of the Month) competitions are also often run. Club Ranks show at the top of your club so you can see your current rank name and position. Club Leaders can now limit the Club Raffle, Quiz, Shop and Swaps to a certain Club Rank and higher. You can use this feature to prevent new club members joining to take part in these features and then leaving. Any items that are donated automatically go to the 'Club Items' for you to price in your shop. If you do not want to sell them, you can move them to the Club Gallery for display or storage. With''' Club Newsletters', you can send a Maramail once every 24 hours to ALL of your active club members! This is a great way to keep your members involved in the Club and all of its events. '''Club Chat' allows you to tag club members with the @username tag. Club leaders also have the option now to allow or disable club members from double posting in the club chat. Club Points is an optional feature where your club members can earn club points from being active in the club. You have total control over how many Club Points are earned and from what. Club Points can be earned every time a member posts on the Club Chat, donates items or MP, votes in the poll, takes part in the club quiz, etc. You can also set Club Point requirements for each Club Rank so that club members will increase their Club Rank automatically when they reach the Club Points amounts that you set. Club Logs now show for Club Leaders and club members with this permission to see when a player joins, leaves or when their Club Rank is automatically increased. This should help you to ban club members who join, take part in events and leave or congratulate and/or reward club members who earn enough club points to increase their rank. You can move any Crystals, Diamonds, Photos or Plates donated to your club to the Club Swaps and members can swap any item like for like. For example, they can swap any Photo in their Inventory for any Photo in the Club Photo Swap. There is also a setting for any of these items donated to the club to automatically go into Club Swaps instead of Club Items. Any item not priced in the Club Shop or Gallery can be selected as a prize for the Club Raffle. Club Raffles are a way for you to sell between 1 and 10 raffle tickets to each Club Member for up to 99,999MP per ticket. This MP will go into the Club Till. You can also set how you would like the Club Raffle to automatically finish and select a winner - when a certain amount of tickets are sold (maximum of 999 tickets) or after a certain time limit. If the Club Raffle is free to enter, members can only have one raffle ticket each. Club Points can be reset for all Club Members. There is also the option to reset, remove or award Club Points to a specific member of your Club. There is also the option for the Club Raffle and Club Shop to be priced in Club Points instead of MP. This will be removed from their Club Points balance but will not decrease their Club Rank if they spend them all. Club Donations can be disabled in Club Settings and Club Leaders have the choice to stop any item or MP donations to the Club. What Clubs Need The most important thing that any club needs are active, friendly members. In order to run club competitions, clubs need money. Club leaders should contribute toward this, and not simply rely on other members to donate. Club members should also not be bullied into donating. Furthermore, no entrance fee should be charged in order to enter a game or competition. However, if it is an active club, which you enjoy being part of, donations are an excellent way to support it. As well as MP, items can also be donated. Club Rules All clubs are subject to the rules of Marapets, however, in addition, clubs generally have their own set of rules which members are expected to follow. Failure to follow club rules may lead to you being kicked out of the club. Some clubs don't allow double or triple posting, and some expect users to be active to a particular degree. Not every club has the same rules, but it is almost universally accepted that members must treat each other with respect, and help others when they can. |} Category:Features